Raffle
by Faarfaadette
Summary: Les deux princes sont ensembles. Génial non ? Ouais. Sauf qu'à part dormir, ils ne font pas grand chose de leur nuit. C'est Kili qui refuse... Sans dire pourquoi. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Fili est bien déterminé ce soir à changer la done !


**Salut bandes de petites perverses !**

**La forme et tout et tout ?**

**Alors moi je mattais tranquillement la Raffle (enfin tranquillement... J'étais misérablement en larmes mais bref) Et j'ai eu cette idée.**

**Pourquoi ? Quel rapport ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé à CA en regardant un des films les plus tristes qu'il existe ? Je suis une ordure... Une perverse... Une déviante...**

**Bouh...**

**Au fait, je vous préviens la fin, c'est du prOn pur et dur. Vous êtes prévenues. Je ne serai pas tenu pour responsable. Déjà que je dois gérer mon esprit dégueulasse hein... **

**Bref. Merci à mon béta préféré, le magnifique Seth Sieben qui m'aide comme d'habitude à corriger mes fautes, et surtout, mes répétitions.**

**Enjoy !**

Fili attendait patiemment, allongé lascivement sous le drap qui s'arrêtait aux hanches, ne couvrant vraiment que ses jambes, puisqu'évidement, pour un effet garanti, il lui fallait être nu. Un bras passé sous sa tête, et une main se promenant sur ses muscles fermes et bien dessinés, le blond savait parfaitement qu'en ce moment même il respirait la luxure et l'appel au vice.

_Espérons que ce soit suffisant._

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur son _amant_. Il s'avança en fixant obstinément le sol, un tic nerveux lui faisait toucher sans relâche les boutons de son pyjama. Il savait. Il savait que son frère, et son amant de surcroît, l'attendait nu comme un verre sous les couvertures, et était plus que prêt à lui faire découvrir les joies de la chose. Car oui, Fili le pensait vierge.

Sauf que voilà. Depuis 4 mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, Kili refusait inlassablement l'accès à ses sous-vêtements à son frère. Frère qui, comme vous vous en doutez, était ULTRA. OVER. MEGA. Frustré.

_Bordel de merde…_ pensa Fili.  
Son frère avait beau être habillé d'un horrible pyjama orange orné de dessins de haches bleues, avec ses cheveux encore humides de son bain, son visage écarlate, ses mains tremblantes, sa démarche hésitante, la tension dans son corps… Il incarnait à cet instant, et tous les soirs quand il lui fallait rejoindre le lit de son pervers de grand-frère, la plus totale des candeurs. Et Fili trouvait ça vraiment sexy.

Même s'il aimerait bien comprendre un peu le pourquoi du comment. Kili connaissait ses vrais sentiments depuis au moins deux ans. Il s'était fait à l'idée. De plus Fili n'avait jamais cherché à draguer son frère. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments par élan d'honnêteté, mais jamais il n'avait espéré quelque chose de la part du si prude Kili. Mais voilà. Il y a de cela, environ 6 mois, le brun s'était lancé dans une explication, disons-le, incompréhensible tant il bafouillait, rougissait, pleurait aussi. Mais de ce qu'avait pu comprendre l'épéiste entre deux crises d'angoisse, Kili se demandait s'il ne ressentirait pas la même chose que lui. Epris d'un mélange d'amour et de haine pour ce frère qui ravivait ses espoirs, il avait décidé de séduire son tendre petit archer. Ainsi tous deux seraient sûrs.

Et Kili avait répondu favorablement. Jusqu'à ce jour il y a quatre mois où il avait assuré au blond qu'il était définitivement amoureux.

L'épéiste, très enthousiaste, s'était purement et simplement jeté sur son frère, trop heureux de pouvoir goûter à ce corps si alléchant habitant tous ses fantasmes.

Sauf que Kili l'avait rejeté, lui disant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour cela. Il ne voulait pas passer le cap des baisers et des câlins.

Et bien évidement, amoureux comme il l'était, Fili avait respecté cela. Il avait retenu sa libido en laisse. Il s'était contenté des quelques baisers, et encore, rarement avec la langue, et bien trop courts que son frère lui offrait et de le tenir dans ses bras.

Il avait tenu. 1 mois. 2 mois. 3 mois. 4 mois…

_Faudrait peut-être arrêter de se foutre de ma gueule maintenant !_

De toute évidence, l'archer semblait avoir un problème. Lequel ? Car Fili, malgré tous ses efforts, n'était jamais parvenu à en découvrir le fin mot.

Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec son physique pas vraiment en accord avec les conventions naines sur la beauté ?  
Ou peut-être pensait-il qu'il avait un petit sexe et en avait honte ?  
Il pouvait aussi s'agir de la peur de la première fois.

Bref, Fili s'interrogeait. Mais quelque soit la raison de cette timidité, c'était forcément une mauvaise raison.  
L'épéiste était passé à l'action. Crescendo hein. Il ne faudrait pas effrayer son amant. Tout de même.

Il avait d'abord serré son frère dans ses bras de plus en plus fréquemment, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus longtemps, laissant son nez, sa bouche et son souffle se perdre sur le cou fin et délicat, et ses mains traîner beaucoup plus bas, et beaucoup plus sous les vêtements.

Quand Kili acceptait de l'embrasser, il se montrait plus exigent, bloquant toute retraite d'une main autoritaire sur le derrière de la tête, il forçait le passage entre les lèvres, entraînait la langue dans de frénétiques ballets, laissant ses dents mordre les lèvres pleines.

Il avait pris l'habitude de s'habiller de moins en moins au lit. Jusqu'à finir complètement nu.

Il s'invitait dans les bains de son frère, se collait à lui et lui laissait sentir à quel point il le désirait.

Au repas, son pied allait taquiner l'intérieur des cuisses de son tendre petit Kili.

Mais non. Kili était resté obstinément bloqué sur ses positions. Pas de sexe.

Mais pourquoi ?

Alors, en ayant plus que ras la casquette, Fili s'était décidé. Ce soir, il ferait enfin l'amour à son amant. Ce soir, il goûterait enfin au corps du brun. Ce soir, Kili allait manger cher de l'avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

Kili s'assit en tremblant sur le lit, s'allongea rapidement sous les couvertures qu'il remonta par-dessus sa tête, et s'installa dos à son frère, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il était évident que s'il avait pu, il serait actuellement caché dans un trou avec du gruyère.

_Bien essayé._

Fili ne chercha même pas à la jouer subtile. En fait, ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il connaisse la définition de ce mot. Savait-il juste que ce mot existait ?

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et le poussa dos au matelas avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur ses abdos. Rappelons qu'il était nu. Et que la simple vue de son frère l'avait mis en de trèèèès bonnes conditions.

Kili fut, sans surprise excessivement gêné de voir son frère dans cette position, et c'est surtout la vue du sexe dressé qui le rendit rouge écrevisse et en même temps lui donna de grandes bouffées de chaleur.

Le blond ne perdit pas de temps et épingla les poignets de son frère de chaque côté de sa tête, en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

- Dis-moi cher frère, pourquoi continues-tu à te refuser à moi alors que tu fais tout pour m'attiser ?

Kili bafouilla une réponse incohérente et incompréhensible. Et il lâcha même un petit cri quand Fili lui lécha le lobe avant de poursuivre, laissant son souffle se perdre directement dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Ce pyjama te va à ravir mon frère. Tout te va. Mais je crois que je te préfère encore sans rien.

Et sans plus attendre, il profita de l'hébétement de son cadet pour attraper la chemise de son pyjama, et de l'ouvrir violemment, faisant voler les boutons à travers la pièce. Il la lui retira brusquement des épaules et s'en servit ensuite pour attacher les mains de son frère à la tête de lit. Il avait fait preuve d'assez de force et de rapidité pour ne laisser aucune chance à l'archer de se dérober.

_Pas cette fois-ci…_

Il se pencha et embrassa goulûment le jeune Kili qui était en total Black-out. Sûrement un état de choc.

Il laissa ses mains traîner sur le torse délicat sous lui. Il pinça doucement un téton entre ses doigts, tandis que l'autre main allait taquiner les os de l'aine, endroit qu'il savait sensible. Kili gémit dans le baiser et chercha à se soustraire à l'emprise de son frère, mais celui-ci n'en fit qu'à sa tête et rendit le baiser encore plus profond et bestial.

Après une éternité, il finit par libérer les lèvres, avec un dernier coup de dents au passage, et se régala des gémissements désormais libres que l'archer poussait.

Il embrassa la ligne de la mâchoire avant de descendre sucer le cou. Il continua sa course jusqu'aux mamelons qu'il prit entre ses lèvres l'un après l'autre. Il laissa jouer sa langue sur le nombril. Il parsema de baiser son aine tandis que ses mains avaient attrapé les deux globes charnus de son frère et s'occupaient à les malaxer. Cependant, le tissu qui recouvrait encore le sexe dorénavant plus que gorgé du brun le dérangeait. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Ni une ni deux, le pantalon était passé le long des jambes. Kili ne cherchait même plus à se débattre. Il gémissait fortement à chaque contact. A chaque souffle. A chaque frôlement.

Une fois le pantalon éjecté en dehors du lit, Fili remonta le long des jambes, sa bouche frôlant la peau, ses moustaches dansant dessus, son souffle hérissant une chair de poule plus que bienvenue.

Il entendait Kili continuer de gémir, laissant parfois s'échapper le fantôme d'un « Arrête » ou d'un « Lâche-moi ». Le blond sourit vicieusement avant de s'approcher de l'entre-jambe de son frère. Il prit quelques instants pour l'étudier, et devait bien avouer que comme son frère, le sexe était long, pas vraiment épais, mais magnifique… Ce n'était donc pas le complexe du petit zizi. Puisque, avouons-le, la virilité de Kili n'était pas impressionnante par son épaisseur, mais cette taille… Outch.

Il souffla légèrement dessus, et il eut le plaisir d'entendre le doux son d'un cri venir à ses oreilles. Il approcha son visage du superbe sexe, plus que prêt à en goûter la saveur et à explorer le moindre détail de sa langue.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de le toucher. A peine eut-il soufflé pour la deuxième fois, souhaitant juste taquiner son frère, celui-ci se cambra brusquement, cria lourdement et…

Et…

Lui éjacula à la gueule.

Fili resta connement là, du sperme plein le visage. Kili, quant à lui était mort de honte et tentait de cacher son visage sous ses bras.

_C'était donc cela._

Le blond se releva légèrement pour regarder son frère.

_Hé ben. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout._

Le brun finit par plonger ses yeux remplis de remords dans ceux stoïques de son amant.

_Mon frère est un précoce._

Fili sourit sadiquement, et se lécha les lèvres, avalant la semence perdue ici. Il attrapa le drap pour s'essuyer grossièrement le reste du visage. Ensuite, il se pencha et lécha sur toute la longueur le sexe déjà redressé. La simple vue de Fili se léchant contentieusement les babines avait de quoi exciter un orc. Kili gémit bruyamment à ce contact. Surtout que, comme un chat, Fili ne cessait de faire de grands coups de langues le long de sa verge.

- Vois-tu mon frère. Coup de langue. Être un éjaculateur précoce. Coup de langue. N'est un problème. Coup de langue. Que si on est au-dessus. Coup de langue. Mais toi. Coup de langue. Non seulement. Coup de langue. Quand j'en aurai fini. Coup de langue. Avec toi. Coup de langue. Tu seras incapable de marcher. Coup de langue. Mais en plus. Coup de langue. Tu seras désossé. Coup de langue. Epuisé. Coup de langue. Et comblé.

Il finit par attraper le bout entre ses lèvres et le suça avidement. Sans perdre de temps, à l'aveuglette, il attrapa le tube d'huile caché sous les draps, en imprégna sa main et il alla chercher du bout des doigts l'entrée de son frère qu'il taquina avant d'y plonger un doigt tout entier sans autre forme de procès. Kili gémit bruyamment, et cria franchement quand un deuxième doigt fut inséré et que son sexe fut englouti dans sa totalité dans la bouche du blond. Au troisième doigt, il jouit dans la bouche de son frère qui cette fois, était plus que prêt à en avaler la moindre goutte.

Les doigts agiles de Fili trouvèrent le spot nerveux avant même que le brun n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de son deuxième orgasme. Très vite, le sexe de Kili se remit au garde-à-vous, et le brun se demandait si la mort n'était pas meilleure que ce flot de sensations bien trop puissantes.

Alors qu'il se demandait si le blond allait pousser le vice en le faisant jouir une troisième fait ainsi, sans même l'avoir pénétré, son frère retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude et se redressa. Le brun l'observa étaler généreusement de l'huile sur sa propre longueur. L'épéiste frotta ses mains souillées sur les draps, définitivement fichus, et les plaça sous les genoux de Kili. Il s'installa face à l'entrée, et plongea ses yeux azurs dans leurs homologues chocolat. Son petit frère chéri était actuellement un gâchis incroyable. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, une couche de sueur recouvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau, ses lèvres étaient rougies, de leur baiser, et boursouflées là où Kili les avait mordues, ses yeux étaient troubles, les pupilles dilatées au maximum. Le souffle erratique et désordonné ne s'arrangea pas quand l'aîné les entraîna dans un baiser enragé. Et tandis que l'archer tentait de faire face comme il le pouvait à ce déchaînement de passion, il se fit violemment et brusquement pénétré par le sexe du blond.

Les lèvres de Fili étouffèrent le hurlement. De douleur ou de plaisir ? Aucun des deux n'était réellement en mesure de le préciser. Ne laissant pas le temps à son cadet de s'adapter à sa taille, l'épéiste commença de furieux va-et-vient. Il trouva l'angle parfait seulement à l'aide de quatre poussées. Et à peine son faisceaux de nerfs était broyé par le sexe de son frère, Kili jouit encore une fois entre leurs deux corps.

Mais Fili ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il continua à le pilonner. Toujours plus puissant, plus profond et plus précis, provoquant à nouveau une dureté sans pareil chez son amant.

Le brun n'en menait vraiment pas large. Tant d'orgasmes en si peu de temps… Il avait l'impression d'être drogué. Totalement déconnecté de son propre corps. Il subissait une sur-stimulation qui lui faisait tout ressentir plus intensément. La brûlure de ses bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête, la morsure de la chemise sur ses poignets, l'irritation à sa gorge à force de crier à pleins poumons, le poids de son frère sur son torse, le contact sous ses genoux qui lui soulevait tout le bas du corps, son sexe qui frottait contre le ventre de son amant, cet énorme sexe qui le pénétrait sans relâche, appuyant toujours plus là où il n'aurait pas fallu, le souffle du blond sur sa peau, et même ce regard perçant qui ne quittait pas son visage, analysant attentivement toutes les expressions qui y passaient.

Il avait mal et souffrait d'un surplus de bonheur.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Il pensait que quand Fili apprendrait qu'il était éjaculateur précoce, il ne voudrait plus de lui, se moquerait de lui, puis tenterait de lui apprendre à se contrôler. Mais non. Au lieu de ça, cela semblait plus l'exciter qu'autre chose. Il semblait s'être lancé un challenge à lui-même. Voir combien de fois il pourrait entraîner l'orgasme du pauvre Kili. D'autant plus que si Kili jouissait plus vite que son ombre, Fili était un véritable petit vieux, prenant tout son temps.

La langue impétueuse du blond revint à la charge, et ce baiser entraîna un nouvel orgasme. Encore.

Kili n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal. Il avait l'impression de n'être fait que de coton. Il fallait que ça cesse. Vite. Pitié. Help.

Etrangement, le sexe du brun, bien que libérant une maigre quantité de semence ne perdit pas de vigueur. Ce qui amusa grandement Fili qui, immédiatement l'attrapa pour lui faire subir un va-et-vient délibérément lent, en total contraste avec ses coups de buttoirs rapides et violents.

Kili n'arrivait même plus à gueuler arrivé à ce stade là. Il était là, chaque partie de son corps tendue comme les arcs qu'il maniait d'ordinaire, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, ne lâchant aucun son, mais libérant quantité de larmes que son frère léchait consciencieusement.

Le blond finit par atteindre l'orgasme. Enfin.

Et cela entraîna celui de Kili, qui sentant la semence chaude remplir ses intestins, apprécia enfin un sentiment de satiété. Jouissant vraiment cette fois-ci d'une finition complète.

Son frère, visiblement pas le moins du monde fatigué relâcha ses mains et l'entraîna dans un baiser très doux. Il se retira finalement du corps plus qu'accueillant et s'écroula aux côtés de Kili, le tirant dans ses bras.

Le brun ronronna presque de bonheur à être ainsi contre le corps chaud de son aimé, serré fort comme s'il était une petite chose fragile à protéger du monde. Il laissa l'épéiste l'installer à sa convenance, c'est-à-dire à moitié allongés l'un sur l'autre, la tête brune posée dans le creux de son épaule, leurs jambes emmêlées. Et alors que Kili allait se laisser tomber dans un sommeil plus que mérité,

- Cinq. Tu as eu cinq orgasmes. Contre un seul de ma part. Et tu espères vraiment t'endormir comme ça ? En me laissant tout désireux de remettre ça ?

Kili rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait laissé se fermer brusquement. Non. Fili ne pouvait pas vraiment être sérieux. Non ?

- Tu m'as rejeté 4 mois durant. Maintenant que je sais pourquoi, je tiens à te dire que je suis profondément choqué que tu ne m'aies pas dit pourquoi. As-tu si peu confiance en moi ? Ne m'aimes-tu pas ? Je me sens trahi…

Kili releva la tête pour observer son frère avec effroi. Non. Non. Non. Il n'avait jamais pensé ça ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Il fallait qu'il comprenne ! Hélas, à force de gueuler, Kili s'était brisé la voix. Il tenta de parler mais ce fut un cuisant échec…

- Tu veux te faire pardonner n'est-ce pas ?

Kili hocha frénétiquement la tête dans un pur moment de panique.

- Alors monte-moi.

Aux yeux écarquillés du brun, Fili comprit qu'il lui devait être plus clair.

- Chevauche-moi. Et alors, tu seras entièrement pardonné.

Kili se mordit la lèvre… Il voulait se faire pardonner mais une autre séance d'orgasme de plus et il faisait une crise cardiaque.

Le blond posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

- Si tu veux apprendre à maîtriser ton corps, il faut que tu aies le plein contrôle. Que tout ne dépende que de toi. Je vais rester là sagement. Je vais rester le plus immobile possible, et ce sera à toi de tout gérer. Ainsi, si tout se passe bien, tu devrais être en mesure de nous faire jouir en même temps. Tu veux bien Kili ? Tu veux bien me laisser t'apprendre à te contrôler ?

**Quelques petites précisions, parce que vous le valez bien.**

**Déjà, pour celles qui auraient lu "Rumeurs", ouais, je sais c'est un peu le même schéma. Mais bon, c'est drôle non ? Moi en tout cas, ça me fait hurler de rire x)**

**Ensuite, j'avais envie d'écrire une fic où pour une fois les personnages ne seraient pas des bêtes de sexe. Bah ouais. Sérieusement, pourquoi dans nos fics ils sont tous des bons coups ? Pfff...**

**Et enfin, si jamais ça vous a plut, et si je reçois des demandes, je pourrai essayer de faire d'autres chapitres où Fili appendrait à son frère à se contrôler. Comme vous le voulez hein. Je vous force pas moi.**

**Ensuite, Burning Alesia, ou je sais plus quoi, ne t'inquiète pas, j'écris en ce moment même ta fic. Mais bon. Ca va prendre du temps x) En tout cas, j'essaie de me magner les miches ! J'te promets !**

**Je vous aime toutes ! (enfin sauf les rousses. Les roux c'est le mal... I HAVE A SOUL OK ?) - Je fais un bisous à toutes celles qui auront compris ça :D !  
**

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Kiss :3**


End file.
